una vida mil posibilidades
by otzuzuki hagoromo-sama
Summary: que pasaria si rikudo sennin uviera tenido tenido 4 hijos y uno de ellos tuviera todas sus avilidades de su padre y le dejara ese poder a su clan -si,si,muy mal sumari pero bueno no obligo a nadie a leerlo pero me arian un favor-
1. Chapter 1

hao

bueno no soi muy bueno en esto y es mi primera historia desde ya disculpen lo errores ortograficos

disclaimer:naruto no me pertenece pertenece a kishimoto-sama

-hola-abla

"hola"piensa

**-hola-abla ser sobrenatural**

**"hola"piensa ser sobrenatural**

capitulo:PROLOGO

Hagoromo Hotsuzuki,mejor conocido como rikudo sennin,al momento de su muerte dividio al juubi en 9 partes las cuales pasaron a ser cnocidas como bijus los cuale vivieron en paz con la umanidad asta que Indra uno de lo hijos de Hagoromo trato de robar su poder para si mismo,siendo detenido po Ashura su ermano menor y Hirotsuo su ermano mayor.

Resentido Indra juro vengarse,pero aunqe Ashura no le tomo inportancia creyendo que no ablaba en serio,Hirotsuo temiendo que fuera verdad iso lo primero que penso...fundar un clan y dejarle un poder que recientemente desrrollo,el cual era una evolucion muy superior de todas las abilidades de su padre convinadas al cual llamo eien rinnegan(eterno ojo de samsara) y este clan fue conocido como... el clan hotsuzuki.

Asi paso el tiempo y los años el hijo de ashura formo un clan que se conocio como el clan uzumaki el cual se diferenciava de otros por tenr altas reservas de chacra casi tanto como los hotsuzuki y una logetividad igual a la de los hotsuzuki y un chacra extremadamente denso, y el hijo del segundo hijo menor de rikudo fundo un clan llamado clan senju el cual tenia el kekei genkai de mokuton(elemento madera doton(tierra)+suiton(agua)). almismo tiempo se escucho del origen de un nuebo clan el cual era el clan uchiha luego de una larga guerra entre los clanes la pas se logro porque los lideres de esto clanes se hisieron amigos desde niños y para lograr la paz fundaron una aldea a la que llamaron konohagakure no sato en el territorio de hi no kuni pero solo dos de esos clanes se quedaron hay el senju y el uchiha,el clan uzumaki fundo su propia aldea y pais conosidos como :uzushiogakure no sato en uzu no kuni y el clan hotsuzuki volvio a donde solia ser el hogar de su fundador y formaron un pays y una aldea las cuales fueron:arashi no kuni y arashigakure no sato.

y asi paso el tiempo en paz pero esta no duro para a originarse guerras entre las aldesa que se formaron despues de konoha pero casi siempre gano konoha y asi entre guerra y paz konoha resibio a sus cuatro primeros hokages

(-)

era un dia normal en konoha los guenin realisaban sus misiones rango d(haha lelos)y los chunin y jounin acian sus deveres shinovi y los siviles abrian sus tiendas y negocios y el yondaime hokage namikaze minato estaba que no cabia de la emocion puesto a que segun aseguran los medico su hijo naceria hoy su esposa estaba entrando a su oficina en ese momento cuando...

-minato!-se escucho entrar por la puerta a una mujer de cbello rojo ropas siviles una cara en forma de corazon naris pequeña labios rosados y un vientre que demuestra un muy abansado enbaraso.

-he?!ho!kushina que susede-dijo minato dejando momentaneamente su papeleo

-se rompio la fuente!-grito mientras minato se levantaba de un salto de su silla y se apresuraba a lleverla al lugar elegido para el parto,dejando a su asistente malumorada balbuseando cosas sobre hokages vagos que le dejan todo el trabajo

(-mientras tanto en el lugar del parto-)

en un lugar a las afueras de konoha en una cabaña protejida por una barrera se podia ver a una pelirroja dando a luz a sus primeros hijos naruto y naruko en el lugar estaban presentes minato las dos doctoras que ayudaron al partoademas de hitotsu otsuzuki y harin aketchi los ultimos miembros de los clanes hotsuzuki y aketchi con su hijos los cuales nasieron ace unas semanas

ni bien nacieron naruto y naruko las do enfermeras cayeron muertas entoses us sujeto con una mascara atrapo a naruto mientras minato dejaba a naruko con su madre etonses minato recupero a naruto cuando el sujeto de la mascara lo arrojo al aire

-hmp,realmente le ases honor a tu nombre kiroi senko -dijo el enmascarado mientras se asercaba a kushina y se la llebaba en un bortise dimensinal.

de inmediato se llevo a sus hijos a la casa que uvieran ocupado de no aber pasado todo en otro lugar a las afueras de konoha el enmascarado acababa de extraer al kiuby de kushina y se dirigio a konoha donde inboco al kiuby e iso que atakara la aldea

(-_en konoha_-)

el kiuby se preparaba para lansar una bijudama hacia el monte hokage pero en cuanto lo iso un sello se la trago justo donde aparecio minato y la teletransporto a un punto en las afueras de la aldea en ese momento aparecio el enmascrado tratando de matar a minato pero olvido que minato no esta solo sino que en un vortise de enerjia oscura y luminosa aparecio hitotsu y logro erir al enmascarado para que luego el escapara con estas palabras:

-yo dominare al mundo hay mas de una forma de acerlo-dijo desapareciendo en un vortice dimencional

en ese momento hitotsu no vio de otra que liverar la fuente de chacra biju que tenian todos lo hotsuzuki que en su caso habia desarrollado conciencia femenina en este caso llamada hitomi pero aonque no tuviera odio en ella al ser la primera bes que sale se volvio suseptible a su entorno y termino luchando de igual a igual con kiuby para cuando los pudieron detener con las cadenas de chacra de kushina y cadenas del gedo del eien rin`negan de hitotsu en un sitio alejado de konoha entonces minato sello al kiuby entero en naruto y al no poder reabsorber a hitomi,pues solo por soltarla quedo debil y no era para menos hitomi tenia un poder y chacra 2 veses mayor al jubi,se vio obligado a,con permiso de minato y kushina,sellarla en naruko...para luego morir no sin antes despedirse de su esposa e hijos(que no me pregunten de donde salieron porque ni yo lo se)mientras minato y kushina desian sus ultimas palbras a naruto y naruko y se despedian con un "adios"

FIN PROLOGO


	2. Chapter 2

hola aquí hay otro cap mas perdón si es corto pero ando corto de tiempo,bueno aquí esta el cap

-hola-habla

"hola "piensa

**-hola-habla ser sobrenatural**

**"hola "piensa ser sobrenatural**

Capitulo 2: confrontacion en la sala de consejo

unas horas mas tarde, en la sala del consejo, se encontraban discutiendo los sucesos recientes y discutiendo el destino de los dos jinjurikis uzumaki y lo dos niños otsuzuki.

-propongo que los jinjurikis sean ejecutados-dijo el primer miembro de consejo civil el cual no tardo ni un segundo en perder literalmente la cabeza a manos de harin aketchi(recuerden que no era jinjuriki y no le extrajeron un biju a diferencia de kushina así que no estaba débil)haciendo que muchos se orinaran aunque solo miembros del consejo civil.

-si a alguien se le ocurre intenta solo tocar a estos niños le juro que les are saber porque un Senén Grossi echo con un kuchiku-kan-kyū chakura(esfera de chacra destructor(jutsu que invente perteneciente al clan aketchi))no es precisamente medicinal-dijo harin al tiempo que se dejaba ver una mujer de aproximadamente 1,70 de unos 27 años de anchas caderas, cintura breve, largas piernas, y unos pechos de copa d.

-QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA HACER ESTO!- dijo un miembro del concejo civil al ver a su camarada caer muerto y a la mujer amenazarlos a todos.

-la madrina de estos niños y como sus padres ya no están su custodia recae en mi- dijo dejando a todos en la sala atónitos.

-aun así esos chicos tienen algo que le pertenece a konoha él tiene al kiuby y ella un biju desconocido pero que aun así al ser sellado por un ninja de konoha es nuestro por ende los niños son nuestros-termino de decir el segundo en caer muerto, sarutobi viendo que todo se salía de control decidió intervenir.

-ya, ya, harin tiene rason, si ella es la madrina a ella se le concederá la custodia aunque, harin estas segura de querer esto? Ya que tu también diste a Luz a gemelos hace poco y tendrías que cuidar a cuatro bebes tu sola-dijo sarutobi esperando que la respuesta fuera "si" ya que si no aceptaba tendría que discutir todo el día solo para que el concejo dejara de querer adueñarse de ellos para matarlos o peor entregarlos a danzo para que los convierta en un arma sin emociones la aldea.

-no, no tengo problema para algo esta el kage bunshin además así te salvo de pelearte con estas momias todo el día para que no caigan en sus manos y aparte ESA biju desconocida es en realidad la fuente de chacra biju de de hitotsu que, como muy pocos han logrado, desarrollo conciencia en todo caso hitomi el verdadero nombre de lo que naruko tiene sellado pertenecía a zed pues el nació primero pero como padrino hitotsu se lo regalo a naruko pero no se confundan hitomi si tiene alma-eso dejo a todos sorprendidos nunca pensaron en eso ni siquiera se les ocurrió pensar en eso.

-en ese caso esta desi...

hiruzen no pudo terminar lo que decía pues fue interrumpido por danzo

-espera y que pasara con el niño el kiuby después de todo le pertenece a konoha y...

-no danzo el kiuby jamás perteneció a nadie, y en el remoto caso de que perteneciera a konoha se podría decir que el yondaime se lo confió a su hijo por lo cual es sujo y minato tenia todo el derecho pues en caso de que perteneciera a konoha califica como parte de la sección shinovi-dijo harin siendo apoyada por todos lo que temían que danzo obtuviera aun mas poder.

-bueno entonces esta decidido los chicos estarán al cuidado de harin aketchi sus vienes serán entregados a los niños cuando harin los crea listos y por ende ella decide cuando revelar su identidad como hijos de minato y kushina además de su estado como jinjurikis...-danzo estaba por rebatir pero hiruzen se adelanto-...SIN discusión entendido _danzo_ "ha te deje con las palabras en la boca"-pensó victorioso/infantil hiruzen.

"maldición! eres rápido hiruzen hm b bueno si es cierto y harin tiene por lo menos la mitad del poder de hitotsu mejor me busco otra fuente de poder ya que los uzumaki serán imposibles de conseguir" pensó con rabia y miedo danzo.

-bien en cuanto a la dirección de la aldea...-hiruzen fue interrumpido por el líder del clan Nara, Nara Shikaku.

-propongo que usted hiruzen-sama retome el poder-termino siendo apoyado por todo el consejo excepto danzo el cual a regaña dientes acepto.

-bien, acepto, bueno, con eso arreglado doi por terminada la reunion y me retiro tengo que supervisar como va todo con las reparaciones y los refugiados adios.

y así todos se retiraron.

En cuanto a harin ella fue a casa e izo un kage bunshin que la ayudo a acostar y acomodar a los bebes en las cunas que avía junto a su cama luego levanto una barrera alrededor de su casa des izo el kage bunshin y se fue a dormir, después de todo tenia mucho que arcer tenia que organizar el funeral de su esposo y sus mejores amigos pero eso ya lo aria mañana ahora a dormir.

Fin

bueno,asta aquí pero no dejen de leer pronto pondré otro cap mas largo.


	3. Chapter 3

gracias por los comentarios y se que no tengo perdon, digo dos semanas pero aqui esta el nuevo cap

Capitulo: 2 los años pasan

Se puede ver a una rubia (olvide decir en el capítulo anterior que harin es rubia y hitotsu por ser pariente del clan uzumaki es pelirrojo) que caminaba por un pasillo de su casa/mansión en camino a despertar a sus hijos y a los niños que quería como tal, mientras recordaba los sucesos de los últimos años para empezar:

Luego de la reunión varias cosas pasaron danzo se comportaba algo, raro de modo que harin lo investigo y descubrió que trabajaba con orochimaru para volverse hokage, por lo cual siempre lo mantiene en la mira esperando a que haga algún movimiento.

También está el hecho de que al tener tanto chakra a los niños se los tendría que entrenar desde muy jóvenes, lo cual le preocupaba que les terminara haciendo más mal que bien pero lo resolvería más adelante.

Tal como se acordó hiruzen regreso a su puesto, y lo primero que hizo fue poner una ley que prohíba decir quiénes son y que son los niños uzumaki, de modo que aquellos civiles que planeaba n expandir el rumor de que eran jinjurikis se tuvieron que callar.

En fin a los 5 años los 4 niños empezaron a entrenar y zed y akemi al ser hijos de hitotsu(otra cosa que me olvide de poner ) y tener un chacra especial sus chacras biju también desarrollaron conciencia y obtuvieron un alma lo cual fue una ventaja ya que al no poseerlo harin no podría entrenarlos en el uso de sus eien rinegan lo cual sería un problema ya que si sus emociones se salen de control sin poder controlarlo y al existir el vendito e infinitamente problemático camino tendo(camino de los dioses) puede que el ataque del kyubi no fuera lo peor desde la tercera gran guerra ninja.

Y así pasaron los años entre entrenamientos y academia a la cual ingresaron a los 8, aunque claro que problemas no faltaron pues el adulto que supiera del asunto del jinjuriki del kyubi alejaba a su hijo de naruto y naruko de inmediato y le decía que era "peligroso" estar cerca de ellos que en todo caso estuvieran con zed y akemi pues su padre era una persona importante, pero a los niños otsuzuki no les agrado nada que rechazaran a los chicos que ellos consideraban hermanos y por eso evitaban a los demás niños excepto a los que eran huérfanos pues eran los únicos a los cuales nadie les decía que se alejaran, de esa forma el tiempo paso y llegamos a donde estamos ahora con una harin iracunda a punto de matar a los cuatro niños pues al parecer los cuatro resultaron ser igual de dormilones.

Ese descubrimiento conllevo a cuatro meses en el hospital para los cuatro sobre todo para los dos niños que terminaron con todo el cuerpo enyesado y fracturas que no sabían que podían tener por ejemplo: el hecho de que tuvieron que llamar a tsunade para evitar que quedaran estériles a tan temprana edad adema de que si naruto y zed quedaban estériles a tan temprana edad estaba segura que tanto su esposo como sus amigos volverían a la vida para darle una reprimenda que dejaría más dudas existenciales que toda su vida shinovi y eso no le gustaba aparte de que se acabaría la bonita amistad con kushina pues esta la perseguiría por toda konoha si no es que el ninkai para "agradecerle "el dejar a su hijo sin descendencia pero se salvó por los pelos de tora pues tsunade logro salvarla digo salvarlos(N/A: según ella pues ella estaba segura de que todo eso que anteriormente describí pasaría al menos dentro de su paranoia, Iner: paraste la historia para decir esto pedazo de idio…,yo: sigue así y esta vez te sellare con lo que más odias un cine en el que solo pasen Harry Potter y enzima solo la dos, iner : No, está bien seré bueno).

Bueno volviendo al presente los chicos terminaron rodando escaleras abajo con todo y sabanas solo para terminar los cuatro apilados en un montón en el cual no sabían dónde terminaba uno y empezaba el otro cosa que para naruto, naruko, zed y akemi es lo más normal pues pasaba una o dos veces a la semana pero por algún motivo, zed y naruko se sonrojaron al estar tan juntos cosa que noto harin de inmediato y pensó que debería preguntarle más tarde a naruko ya que tal vez lo que esperaban ella y kushina se volviera realidad y es que a menos uno de sus hijos se casara con uno de los hijos de kushina cosa que a los padres no les molesto ya que pensaban que ellos cuatro serían los que marcarían el destino del ninkai, y en realidad no estaban tan equivocados además de que al ser entrenados juntos y ya que de seguro pasarían mucho tiempo juntos los cuatro era probable que por lo menos dos terminaran juntos.

Pero otra vez me desvié, bueno volviendo a la historia, los niños ya se habían preparado para ir a la academia y después de desayunar mientras salían harin llamo a naruko quien le dijo a los otros que se adelantaran mientras, entonces cuando ella llego estaba harin esperándola con cara seria y le dijo: -te are una pregunta y espero que seas sincera, ¿de acuerdo?-dijo seria harin.

-Sí, de acuerdo-dijo nervosa (y tartamudeando un poco pero me da flojera ponerlo).

-¿cómo vez tu a zed?-dijo de forma más suave.

-e-eem yo…

-hablo de si lo ves como hermano o…

-aaah, en ese caso creo que es mi mejor amigo, ttebane –dijo para luego taparse la boca pues intentaba no decir esa palabra ya que en la academia se burlaban de ella.

-hm, segura?-

-bueno… yo…-que

-bueno tu qué?-

-bueno no sé por qué pero hasta hace poco empecé a sentirme rara cuando estoy cerca suyo pero no incomoda sino, bueno yo siempre me sentí bien al lado suyo pero, es como si me sintiera más feliz de lo normal, no lo sé mmhh creo que no es nada más y así es como si sintiera algo cálido en el pecho ¿Por qué?-termino de decir para que luego harin sorprendida aunque feliz le dijera:

-sabes qué es eso?-pregunto para que naruko negara con la cabeza –eso se llama estar enamorada-dijo dejando a naruko sorprendida y muuuuuuuuuuuy! Confundida

-entonces yo estoy enamorada de zed? Pero, eso no era para gente grande?-pregunto inocentemente

-te diré la verdad-dijo agachan doce hasta quedar a su altura –para enamorarse importa poco que edad tengas aunque a decir verdad es más normal que pase de adulto pero no es imposible que te pase de niño a mí me paso cuando apenas estaba en la academia-completo despejando un poco las dudas de la pobre u muy confundida niña-sin embargo tal vez deberías esperar a ser genins para decirle pues hay será más maduro y sabrá responderte mejor y tranquila él es igual que su padre así que de seguro esta igual que tu-termino para luego besar su frente y enviarla a la academia luego de recibir un "gracias" de parte de la niña.

Mientras tanto con naruko ella había alcanzado a los demás que al parecer la estaban esperando a la vuelta de la esquina.

-hola siento la tardanza pero al parecer kaa-chan me quería decir algo-dijo nerviosa y sonrojada viendo a zed.

-bien vamos entonces si no llegaremos tarde y nos castigaran de nuevo ha! Ya se que tal una carrera?-dijo naruto empezando a correr siendo seguido por akemi mientras zed reía y naruko ponía cara de aburrimiento pero fue sacada de su "decepción" por zed.

-y que te dijo?-

-mh, nada!-

-segura?-

-si –respondió de forma rápida y tan roja que hinata en algún lugar sintió envidia pensando que rompieron su récord.

-bueno vamos que si no llegaremos tarde-dijo tomándola de la mano y comenzando a correr.

bueno asta aqui,alguna recomendación ponganla en un review chao


End file.
